


the smuggler's promise

by kfc_chickenyo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfc_chickenyo/pseuds/kfc_chickenyo
Summary: if rose went on the mission with rey, finn, and poe, and met zorii
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Rose Tico
Kudos: 18





	the smuggler's promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the 2020 fandom games! team mix c ftw!!

Rose leaned over to Finn, “Are we sure he knows what he’s doing?”

“Relax, Babu is the best droidsmith I know,” Poe smirked.

“Yeah, That’s what I’m worried about.” Finn laughed at Rose’s remark.

Just then, Poe’s friend Zorii, who’d been eyeing them the whole time they’ve been there, came up to them. "So who are you? Poe's girlfriend?"

Finn choked back a laugh. "No, Rose is just a friend."

"Finn! Poe! Get over here!" Rey called. 

"We'd better go see what she needs, buddy," Poe said, standing up and pulling Finn with him.

After the two men had left, Zorii pulled Rose into a nook away from the others. "So. How'd you get in with the Resistance?"

Oh. Rose was not expecting that question from Zorii of all people. "Well, uh, The First Order enslaved my planet, but my sister and I kinda blew up their equipment, so the only way for us to escape execution was to join the Resistance. I found out that after we left they killed our parents, so the Resistance is all that I have now.”

“Oh,” Zorii seemed taken aback by Rose’s story. 

'Kriff, why did I do that? Yeah sure, spilling your whole life story to someone you’ve just met is a great idea,' Rose thought. While Rose was lost in her head, Zorii turned and pulled something out of a bag on her hip. 

“Here. This will help you on your journey.” Rose took the object. It was a small token with a symbol etched onto its face. She turned into the light a little and-

“Wait a minute! This is a First Order code chip! Only high-ranking officials in the First Order have these! How in the galaxy did you get your hands on one?” Rose asked, dumbfounded.

Zorii hesitates, “That’s not important right now. What is important is that you and the rest of your friends can use this to escape the travel blockade on Kajimi right now. On one condition though.”

“What?” 

“Take me with you. I can’t live on this planet anymore. The raids by the First Order are getting more and more invasive, and it’s only a matter of time until they find the Spice Runners’ headquarters. I need out.”

“I don’t know…” Rose trailed off.

“Please. I have nowhere else to go. I’m a pretty good shot and pilot, if I do say so myself, and I will help the Resistance with whatever they need. Once I make a promise, I don’t go back on it. Ask Dameron if you don’t believe me.” Zorii is practically begging her. 

“The code chip is legit?”

“Absolutely. What kind of smuggler would I be if I didn’t deliver the real deal?” Zorii joked.

Rose giggled, “Just making sure! If the chip is legit--”

“It is!” Zorii interjected.

“--then I suppose that you can come with us. But I’ll have to talk with Poe, Finn, and Rey first.”

“Okay. Thank you for taking a chance on me, Rose,” Zorii’s eyes seem to be boring into Rose’s soul, and she can’t bring herself to break eye contact, that is until she felt Poe’s large hand on her shoulder.

“What’s going on over here? Talking about how much of an amazing pilot I am?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Zorii. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up Poe.”

“I’m going to go check on how Babu’s doing,” Zorii said before slipping away. Rose’s gaze lingered on her figure as she walked away.

“You like her.” Damn Poe and his inability to keep his observations to himself. 

“Poe, this is not the time, we have a mission from the General. Speaking of the mission, I think I can make one aspect a lot easier.” Saying this, she held up the code chip that Zorii had pressed into her hand. 

Poe’s face was covered in shock. “Force, where did you get one of those? Is it real?”

“Of course it’s real! In Zorii’s words, ‘what kind of smuggler would I be if I didn’t deliver the real deal?’ so I think it’s safe to say that it’ll work.” Rose grinned up at Poe’s stunned expression.

His face quickly morphed into a smirk, however. “Oh I see, Zorii gave it to you. Are you sure you don’t have a bias, Rose?”

“Poe, shut, and I mean this as nicely as possible, the kriff up.” 

“Whatever you say, Rosie.” His words are sarcastic, but his tone is kind. Rose then remembered the condition that Zorii gave her for keeping the code chip.

“Zorii did say that if she let us use the chip, that she wanted us to take her with us. Is that okay with you?”

“I knew there was a catch!” Poe laughs out.

“Poe, I think we should give her a chance. We really need this chip and Zorii seems like she’d be a great help on the mission.”

“If you’re sure, then I trust you, Rose.”

She smiled.

*****

Onboard Ochi’s ship, Zorii sat down next to Rose. “Thank you for taking me with you.”

“Anything for you, Zorii,” KRIFF she’d said that out loud. Hopefully, she didn’t hear that.

“Sure Rose,” She could feel Zorii smiling at her. Zorii reached down and took her hand. 

“Let’s go save the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF its been a hot sec since i wrote fic, so this is a little rusty. i had a lot of fun with the promt from the fandom games on tumblr being 'rarepair' kudos & conts much appreciated!!


End file.
